


Only you

by SheSweetButPsycho90



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Chriserick, Denial of Feelings, Explicit language and content, First Kiss, First times M/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mixed feelings, Slow Burn, Teasing, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheSweetButPsycho90/pseuds/SheSweetButPsycho90
Summary: Chris and Erick have been best friends for years. However, after spending so much time together and Erick slowly growing up? They are developing feelings for each other. They're very successful with denying them though.Because what if it won’t work out and it’ll be bad and awkward for their music career?Not just that, Erick recently started dating ( not going to mention any girls name ) . Nevertheless, he can’t get Christopher out of his head.





	1. Confusing feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fanfiction. 
> 
> Hope you’ll have fun reading. <3
> 
> \- Lassy

Scrolling through several pictures of Instagram while he was laying in his hotel bed. What else was Erick supposed to do after a successful concert and shower? Exactly, nothing. It's not like he can go clubbing in the USA. He's eighteen and not twenty-one yet. As he was about to put the phone away, there was a message from Christopher coming into their group chat including a picture. Two beautiful girls in his arms, one on the left and the other on the right side. The message saying 'Why just go with one when you can have two?' and a winky emoji attached. Erick had no clue why this made his stomach churn. That's ridiculous. He had a girlfriend back home who was waiting for him. Besides, they're best friends, brother's, even. Jealously? Hell no.

Sucking the side of his bottom lip between his teeth, ignoring the message and stalked Chris' Instagram stories. Why was he suddenly feeling warm and fuzzy while seeing his face? Seeing his smile? This is absurd.

No, Erick does NOT have feelings for his bandmate. Only thinking about it caused him to emit a tiny laugh that sounded like a scoff, finally tossing the phone aside and tried to sleep. Performing for a huge crowd all evening was exhausting. The youngest band member had no idea how Chris was still able to go partying after all that but he was a very energetic person.

Fast asleep and sprawled across the bed, Erick did not expect someone to knock on his door. Suddenly, the knock on his door got louder and the young male groaned in annoyance. Was it a crazy fan who figured out where his room was and came to stalk him? That's a possibility. It definitely wouldn't be the first time.

Shivers running down his spine as the knocking didn't stop and someone tried to call him. Christopher? Was this another prank? With a loud scoff, Erick did answer the phone, growling beneath his breath.

"What do you want, Chris? I thought you were busy with your two girls."

"Open the door, Erick," was the only thing Chris said in a rather demanding manner. 

"Wait, that's you? I thought it was a crazy fangirl, hang on." Erick mumbled and then hung up the phone to answer the door. Chris instantly storming past him, allowing himself to lay back down on Erick's bed, arms behind his head.

"Yeah, okay. Feel like at home?" They were extremely close and Erick loved having him around. However, it was late and Chris has been acting weird for a good while now.

"You've been ignoring my texts. What kept you this busy?"  
Chris asked and took Erick's phone in his hands, knowing the combination to unlock it.  
Erick's eyes widened as he realized he was watching through Chris' pictures before he locked the phone and went to sleep. Fast like lightning, the youngest jumped on the bed, trying to take the phone out of his friend's hand but it was impossible. Which caused him to be whining and sulking.

"Give me my phone back, jerk." The youngster tried to be demanding but he was just too soft and too cute to be taken seriously. The older bandmates were always pranking and bullying him.  
"You were looking through my pictures? How come?" Chris asked with a laugh, keeping his gaze on Erick who was totally embarrassed. Shit.  
"You've been out and you must be drunk, Chris. Leave, please. I want to sleep and you bother me." Erick answered rather coldly. No, he was nor in the mood to explain himself not trying to figure out why he was acting all awkward around him. They've been tight and nothing has ever been weird between them. Why was it becoming weird now?

Chris furrowed his brows and glared at Erick who seemed to be serious. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." He emitted a loud scoff and sat back up to leave the bed. By the door, the eldest bandmember glanced back over his shoulder to check on Erick. It was easy for him to tell that he wasn't okay. Chris can read him like a book. They've spent day after day together for years now.  
"Tomorrow, we gotta talk though, okay?"

Erick's green eyes met Chris' brown ones and huffed.  
"Whatever."

He muttered. Allowing himself to lay back down as Chris left his room.


	2. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been one night and the youngest band member still doesn't know what to do with his feelings.
> 
> Nevertheless, by the end of the night, the eldest and youngest get closer...However, is it in a totally friendly way or is there more to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading this chapter.
> 
> Also, I will not make it easy for our boys. ;D

"ERICK!"  
"Wake up you sleepy head! We are running late."  
"What are you doing in there? Come on, man. The airplane isn't going to wait for you."

The youngest band member groaned as he heard four familiar voices at his door calling for him. Sleepily, he reached for his phone to check the time.

"No, no, no, no!"

He muttered to himself and quickly got out of bed, collecting his clothes and got dressed impossibly fast. Thankfully, the young male already packed his things last night after he had a shower. He did not realize that he was wearing his shirt the wrong way around.   
Tugging the door open to see the entire crew in front of his door, having a look of annoyance on their faces.

"Why are you wearing your shirt the wrong way around? You look stupid. Come on man, fix this, you can't walk around like this in public."

Richard didn't mean to insult him, no, it was normal that they were always teasing each other. Erick huffed and did what he was told. Needless to say that he was moody. Who wouldn't be if you just got dragged out of your sleep? No breakfast and no proper time to get ready? Besides, he felt sick. Maybe the churning of his stomach wasn't jealousy? What if he ate something wrong last evening and his stomach was upset?

Anyway, they still arrived on time at the airport which was a good thing. If they would've missed their flight? Erick wouldn't have heard the end of it.  
The young Cuban was already sitting comfortably, thinking about last night. Why was he even snapping at Chris? He hasn't done anything wrong. That's why he felt bad and wanted to make it up to his best friend. He's just going to tell him that he was sick and needed rest.

"You look sleepy," Christopher spoke softly, pointing to his shoulder to offer himself as a pillow for Erick. "Thank you," Erick whispered before resting his sleepy head against Chris' shoulder. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. Chris being Chris, grabbing his phone again to record short videos and posting them on Instagram. It surprised Christopher that Erick was asleep throughout the entire 5-hour flight. Normally, the youngest band member was more energetic and always in need to keep moving.   
Trying to shake the young male awake and just got a grumble as a response.   
Right now it was Christopher's turn to roll his eyes. Grabbing the younger male and carried him out of the airplane. What the eldest bandmember didn't know was that Erick just pretended to be asleep. Oh, how much Erick loved to be babied and carried around. He was the youngest, after all. They were older and now that his mom wasn't travelling with them anymore? Somebody needed to look after him.

Arrived by the hotel, Christopher carefully laid the seemingly sleeping Erick on the bed, taking off the young guys shoes and placed them next to the bed. Obviously, Chris made sure Erick was comfortable before he left. However, there was a hand gripping his wrist, tugging him back.  
"Please, stay?"  
Erick's emerald eyes were glancing up to his other bandmate in a pleading way, not wanting him to leave. Why did he even want him to stay?  
"I could need some cuddles."  
The young male responded with his most adorable smile. Aware that Christopher couldn't say no to that.  
"Fine, I carried you all the way from the airport to your room. My arms and legs are sore even my back is I could use some snuggles."  
Christopher kicked off his own shoes, tossing his jacket and shirt to the side. Yeah, he always went to bed shirtless. There was no way he was going to keep it on.  
"Scoot over." The older male requested in a bossy manner. However, his smile never vanished from his face.  
"Why did you keep your jeans on? You could've taken them off, too, you know?" The dark-haired guy addressed in a teasing way.  
"You know, Erick if you wanted me to cuddle you naked? All you need to do is ask."  
Christopher laughed out his words in amusement. Yeah, he was just playing...or maybe he wasn't. Chris didn't mind nudity. At all. There was nothing wrong with it.  
Erick didn't respond to that. There was just a tiny laugh that did sound like a scoff. Quickly scooting over to welcome the eldest band member to his bed. 

They were just laying there, cuddling and didn't say anything at all. They know each other that well, there were no words needed. They understood each other without them.

"So,"  
Chris started and ran his hand through Erick's hair, looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Were you pretending to be asleep? Was that all in your planning to get me to bed with you?"  
Erick just opened his mouth in protest to say something but no words came out. Which caused Christopher to snicker in amusement. "I see."


	3. Terribly close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher knew that there was something on his best friend's mind. Still, most of the times? The oldest band member was thinking with his dick and not his head.
> 
> Which left Erick behind and made him question the entire situation unfolding even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter. However, I still hope y'all will enjoy it. <3 
> 
> Maybe once the story gets going? The chapters will be longer.
> 
> Have fun.

Why wasn't Erick honest about how he was feeling? There was nothing wrong with it. However, this entire situation didn't make it any easier on the youngest band member. Christopher was always hooking up with girls, hence why he must be straight, right? Consumed with thoughts, Erick was rolling on his back and stared up the ceiling. The dark-haired young male barely thought about his girl back home. That fact itself was bizarre. Brian was always thinking about her. Not just that, they will see each other again in three weeks.

"Erick? Hello?" The oldest band member was snapping his fingers in front of Erick's face, laying on his side and stared at him with furrowed brows.  
Erick blinked his eyes slowly, staring back at his best friend with both of his brows raised.   
"I was trying to sleep," Erick grumbled under his breath and shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts.  
"With your eyes open?" Christopher asked and didn't believe what his friend was saying.  
"Maybe," Erick giggled softly and loved how Chris was insistent and dug for answers. It meant that he cared about him.  
"You know you can talk to me, right? Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Vélez's voice was affectionate and caring. No, Erick knew that Chris would never judge him. Those two have been together in a band for years. Sure, they were joking around, but it was never judgmental.  
"We should get some sleep." The younger male said out of the nowhere, causing Chris to pout playfully at him. "Can I at least sleep here?" At this point, Christopher wasn't sure what his friend wanted from him. Did Erick want him to stay, or did he want him to leave?  
"Don't be silly, man, you can stay here if you want to. I don't mind." Brian realized soon that this might have sounded a bit harsh. Quickly, the youngster tried to make it up to his best friend and climbed on top of him, having this playful glint in his emerald eyes. Without any warning, Erick started tickling his best friend and had no mercy. Needless to say that Christopher was a giggling mess beneath him, gripping Erick's wrists and before they realized it? Their lips were only inches apart, feeling each other's warm breath. None of them pulled away or said anything until Christopher's phone was ringing. The older male cleared his throat and checked his phone. It was the number of a girl he just met.  
"I gotta go." He stated out of the nowhere, causing Erick's heart to sink but he didn't say anything.  
"You should...," The youngest sighed, clearly hurt by how the things ended up between them.


	4. Tell me why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not making it easy on our boy. 
> 
> I do hope y'all enjoy reading my story either way. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I appreciate it. <3
> 
> And my chapters are still so short. Mmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erick is still denying his feelings. What is new though? 
> 
> However, Christopher won't give up that easily.

Already late at night, Erick rang his girlfriend. Why did he even beat himself up about what happened between him and Christopher? It was an almost kiss, meaning he didn’t cheat on her. However, the young guy still needed to meet her. To talk things through.   
“Hello?” is echoing on the other end of the line, which caused the youngster to swallow thickly. What should he tell her?  
“Erick?” his girl said, hoping he heard her this time.  
It took him a while to snap out of his frozen state. However, he replied to her.  
“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry, I got distracted.”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” she whispered, wondering why Erick tried calling her that late. He called throughout the day.  
“Are you okay?” His girlfriend asked further, just trying to make sure he’s all right.  
“I-I am,” Erick pinched the bridge of his nose, having his eyes squeezed shut as he answered.  
“Only a lot of stress. There is nothing to worry about. I promise.” The young musician added further. God, he was dreading to tell her their relationship was over. Can he do this over the phone? Probably not. That wouldn’t be fair. Breakups did always hurt. Maybe he can use being always as busy as an excuse? No, that won’t work.  
“Look, I can’t do this anymore,” Erick’s girl said, which almost caused the youngster to drop his smartphone. Huh? Did he listen right? “We barely see each other anymore. I know, I am aware. You told me from the beginning that you’re always travelling, working and that the band comes first.” Dumbfounded at what he just got told, Erick remained quiet.   
“You’re not very talkative today,” she mentioned and sighed out her words.  
“It’s been a long day,” Erick muttered out his words. No, touring and performing wasn’t his issue. However, dealing with the jealousy he began to feel whenever Christopher mentioned seeing other girls? Which did a number on him?  
“But I agree with you. This relationship is leading us nowhere. Thank you for telling me.” Ugh, Erick Brian could smack himself for saying this. Shouldn’t he at least try to fight for their relationship? Why was he even experiencing relief? In the hopes, Christopher will get closer to him. Without worrying, Erick was dating someone already.

What even happened? Later, the young guy realized that his girlfriend: ex-girlfriend already hung up on him. Huh… With a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, the youngest band member tossed his phone aside.

 

The next morning, Erick already sat at the table, eating his breakfast. Soon enough, Joel, Richard and Zabdiel joined him. Where was Christopher? Was this even a question? Probably laying naked in bed with one of those chicks he just met.   
“You all right man?” Richard asked him, wondering why Erick was just poking his fork in his food.  
“Hm? Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? I’m surprised why Chris isn’t here.” Shrugging it off, hoping that the other boys won’t think he was obsessed with Vélez or something.  
“Last time I saw him was where he was heavily making out with two attractive girls. They all went to his room. Guy got game.” Richard whistled, obviously proud of his bandmate in a way. However, Erick didn’t take it that well. At all.  
“Excuse me,” Erick spoke in a strained voice, pushing the chair back and stormed back to his room. All the way back, the dark-haired male kept his head down.   
“Ouch!” both males groaned as they bumped into each other. Erick’s heart sunk as Christopher was standing in front of him. For fuck's sakes, that was terrible timing.   
“Why’s the rush, Erick? Did you already eat?” It worried Christopher that his best friend seemed to be so distressed and moody lately.  
“Not everyone fucks around all night. Some of us get some sleep and wake up at a reasonable time.” Erick snapped at the other and immediately regretted it. What has gotten into him?  
“Hey, I’ve always been like this, Erick. Tell me right now what your problem is. I’m tired of it.”  
There was no way that Chris would just accept this behaviour. Erick might be young but that didn’t mean he can be a jerk.  
“I broke up with her. Wait, no. She broke up with me last night. Over the phone.”  
Nope, Christopher can’t believe what he just learned. Thousands of girls want to date him. This girl got him and left him? That was odd.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Erick. If you need someone to talk to about it? I’m here for you.”  
Wait, was this guy serious? Probably not.  
“Yeah, right? You always left me lately for hooking up with some strangers. I thought we were friends and that my feelings were more important than you getting laid. Seems like I was wrong. Now, please excuse me. I need a shower and some time to think.”  
Erick emitted a loud scoff and passed the guy he was crushing on.

“Why did you try to kiss me?” Chris didn’t care who could spy on their conversation. However, the oldest band member needed to know.  
Great, these words caused Erick Brian to freeze on spot. They all knew this young fellow always had a comeback ready. Though? He didn’t.

Taking a deep breath before he turned around, keeping a straight face.

“I didn’t try to kiss you. Chris, you were drunk as always or on something else. Your mind is playing games with you.” Erick huffed and hoped Christopher wasn’t going for another question and he didn’t. 

Chris tried to shake it off and made his way to the other bandmates. Obviously, they were discussing Erick’s off behaviour. Still, that issue was solved as Vélez let the other’s know that he was just hurt because his girl broke things off with him. Over the phone. Christopher was certain that Erick was trying to kiss him. Why was Erick denying it though? Yeah, he was determined to get answers. See it as a man on a mission.


	5. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher finally gets the answer he was looking for. However, how was he going to react to it? Another short chapter but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy it, people. 
> 
> Thankful for feedback. <3

By the end of the day, Christopher made sure he spent time by himself. That meant not meeting other girls or hanging out with the guys or go clubbing. Erick did act strange the past few weeks and Chris wanted to take his time for him. To see what was going on. So, he reached for his phone and sent the youngest band member a message, saying

‘Meet me by the pool after midnight and come alone.’

After he sent the message and the oldest band member didn’t get a text back? Chris thought Erick might be ignoring him or he didn’t even receive his text. However, this didn’t stop him from getting ready, shoving some shots in his jeans pockets along with two joints and a lighter. One thing Christopher couldn’t deny? That he is a bad influence on Erick Brian sometimes.  
Before the clock did hit midnight, Christopher tugged open the door by his hotel and made his way to the pool. By this time? Barely anyone was out anymore. Especially during the week. 

Except for one person, sitting by the edge of the pool and had his legs in the water, splashing it, probably out of boredom or being nervous? Anyway, Vélez instantly figured out who this was. It’s Erick.

“Erick?”

Christopher called out his name, the youngster’s name easily rolling off his tongue. 

“It’s me.”

Erick beamed as the slightly taller male approached him and kicked off his shoes to be in the same position as his best friend. 

“You wanted to meet me?”

The eighteen-year-old guy glanced over to Chris and almost lost his breath. Why was this male even more beautiful when the moonlight and reflection of the water were on his face? It made his heart skip. Quickly, the young male looked away. Nope, he didn’t want to be caught staring.

“Right, I wanted to talk to you.”

Christopher hummed, wrapping his arm around Erick’s shoulder to pull him closer. All Chris wanted was to have Erick Brian close to him. Without knowing why he just did. Searching his pockets and found a vodka shot bottle along with a Havana Club rum one. With a mischievous smirk on his lips, Vélez handed the rum to Erick.

“That’s for you, my fellow Cuban.”

Erick didn’t expect that and rose his brows in confusion. However, the youngster took the tiny bottle in his hand, holding it a bit awkwardly.

“I’m not allowed to drink yet, Chris. Especially not in America. We will get in trouble.”

Christopher shrugged, unscrewed the cap and did the same with Erick’s bottle. 

“It’s going to be fine, Erick, I promise. Come on, you’ve been stressed and you deserve to let out some steam. Besides, so many other teens do that here as well." 

The youngest band member made a face at that and clinked his tiny bottle with Christopher’s and mirrored his actions. Bringing the bottle to his lips and downed the content in one go. Yuck, Colon just made a face at that and shook his head.

“YIKES!” 

Both males downed one shot after another and by now? They were drunk and a giggling mess. Laying on the ground next to each other. Brian on his back and Christopher on his side next to him. Needless to say that Christopher wasn’t such a lightweight as his best friend is. By this point, Erick wasn’t blackout drunk but probably unable to walk by himself without weaving. 

“Have you ever kissed a guy?”

Erick asked out of the blue and Christopher’s smile extended by this question.

“Why yes, I have. Only kissing though. I never ended up having sex with a guy. Why are you asking?”

Good thing was that Erick Brian was drunk. Hence why his filter was non-existent.

“Because I’ve been thinking about kissing those soft lips of yours for a long time now. Surely, they’ll feel good against mine. Don’t you think?”

Licking his lips and then bit his thick lower lip as he was thinking about kissing this guy. It would be beyond perfect.

Without saying anything, Chris was tracing his thumb across Erick’s lips, teasingly tugging his lower lip down before leaning in, whispering against Erick’s mouth.

“You will soon know how my lips feel and taste like. Not now though, we were drinking and I want to remember this moment…-”

Having his heart pounding in his rib cage as Christopher was this close to him. It caused all of his senses to be on fire. Yeah, there was no denying anymore that Erick wasn’t attracted to this man. He needed him. All of him.  
"  
“But papi, please. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. Can’t we kiss now? You know? Just a short kiss?”

Basically whining and begging to be kissed. Erick probably was going to regret his behaviour the next morning. Still, he won’t regret telling Chris he wanted to kiss him. It was finally off his chest. Which felt incredible.

“No, cutie pie, we can’t kiss right now. I’m sorry but I don’t want to take advantage of you being drunk. That’s wrong and you know it. I’ll bring you back to your room. You can sleep it off and we can kiss whenever the time is right, okay, baby?”

Okay, hearing how Christopher talked to him and especially calling him baby? It caused him to feel all kinds of things and he was blessed.

“Fiiiiine, you’re right. It’s not the right moment.”

Erick admitted and stood back up with the help of the oldest band member who brought him back to his room. 

Yes, they have a lot to discuss tomorrow…without any alcoholic influence though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading. <3
> 
> \- Lassy


	6. Bad timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erick quickly realized that drinking wasn't a good idea. However, Christopher was going to make sure he's okay, right?
> 
> Or was he going to tease him for being a lightweight? Who knows, right?
> 
> ;)

“Dios…”  
The youngster groaned and held his pounding head. Soon though, Erick raced towards the bathroom, bent himself over the toilet, and threw up. Yep, drinking last night wasn’t a good idea. Though, when were Christopher’s ideas ever good? Exactly, never. Why did he have such a hard time saying no to the oldest bandmate? Did he try to please him? Probably. That’s ridiculous, Erick has NEVER changed himself for anyone. The young Cuban didn’t give a fuck what others thought of him.   
   
All this overthinking caused his head to ache even more, and he whined. If only Erick knew how much being hungover sucked? He would have been drinking less.  
Sitting back up to wash his face and brush his teeth. Ok, he did look like hell. How was he supposed to be rehearsing with the others? What was he supposed to tell the other band mates? Erick was always ambitious and never missed rehearsing. What the hell was going on with him? That was ridiculous.

His eyes widened as he checked the time. FUCK! No, that’s impossible! No way that he overslept… A G A I N.

“This must be a joke.”  
“This can’t be happening.”  
“Why me?”

The young guy kept muttering those sentences under his breath. As he slid on his shirt, he heard several knocks on his door. ‘Darn it’ he thought to himself and tripped over his own feet, cursing at his own clumsiness. Quickly, he got back on his feet to answer the door.

“Erick, are you sure you’re okay?” Joel asked, his voice filled with worry and concern.  
“What did I tell you about responsibilities, Erick? Come on, man. You gotta get yourself together.” Richard dragged Erick to his bed and tossed some sweatpants, socks and shoes in his direction. “Get dressed. Chop chop.” He clapped his hands together and was really impatient at this point.

“Quit stressing me!” Erick finally dared to say something. “Can’t you see that I’m sick? Give me a break.” He mumbled and his gaze moved over to Christopher who can’t seem to hold his laughter back for much longer. Why was he like this? That’s not funny and Erick Brian needed to kick Chris’ ass for that.

“Do you two have a story to tell?” Zabdiel’s gaze moved between the two of them. Yup, when it comes to observing? He was a master.

Colon couldn’t even answer the question and rushed to the bathroom to throw up… again. Meanwhile, Christopher explained to the guys that they spent the evening together, drinking. Oh, hell no.   
Just as Erick joined the other bandmates again, they stared at him. 

“Do we have morning sickness now, Erick?” Richard asked in amusement, ruffling the younger bandmates hair and enjoyed this moment way too much. “What did I tell you guys? Condoms, don’t forget that.”

“WE DID NOT SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER LIKE THAT!” Erick became flustered. Usually, he didn’t mind being teased. However, right now? The youngster had a really bad headache and an upset stomach.  
“Can one of you bring me a painkiller and some tea, please?” He asked in a soft voice, his emerald eyes searching for Christopher’s browns. Though, he was joking around with Zabdiel. Great.  
“I’ll get you one.” Joel patted Erick’s back and he was beyond grateful. Pimentel understood how it was to belong to the youngest boys of the band. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Grabbing a pillow to hug it to his chest, closing his eyes and trying to relax. As if that was possible. Once all of the boys were in one room? It got loud, wild and chaotic.

“Amooooooor,” Christopher’s voice was like a cure to the youngest band member. Without much effort, Erick had a gentle smile on his face. Feeling his crushes strong arms go around his frame for a loving snuggle. That’s everything Erick wished for and craved.

“Awwwww, look at you two lovebirds.” Richard’s voice was teasing. Thankfully, not judging or mocking. They’re all close. Especially Erick and Chris. It’s not a surprise for him to see them snuggle.

“Erick is mine.” The oldest bandmember announced and tugged Erick’s body closer to his own.  
“Mine and mine only.”

“Jeez, yes, we got it, sir.” Zabdiel snorted and shook his head. No, he had no idea that Erick was crushing on Christopher for real. Richard probably didn’t know it either. 

“I’ll take care of baby, nursing him back to health, right, Erick?”  
Christopher wanted Zabdiel and Richard to leave the room. The youngest band member and he still had a lot to discuss. If right now was a good idea though? Most likely not. Erick might not be drunk anymore but still hungover which wasn’t much better. Thankfully, the two other band mates got the message and left.

The youngster wasn’t ready to face Christopher yet. God, he was so embarrassed. 

“Come on, Erick, look at me.”  
The older male breathed against the back of Erick’s neck, wanting the younger to turn around and face him.

There was just a low grumble heard and Christopher furrowed his brows. Oh, Erick’s not making it easy for him? What’s new though? Hence why the older started tickling the younger which caused Erick to burst out in a fit of giggles and tried to protect himself from all the tickles.

Suddenly, the tickling stopped and Erick felt Christopher cup his face in one hand. Lost for a breath, the youngster stared up at at the other and gulped harshly. Yes, he wasn’t dreaming. Chris really teasingly licked his own lips before he leaned closer and closed his eyes. Which resulted in himself doing the same.

His heart was racing in his rib cage as he felt Chris’ warm breath against his own lips…  
…to their luck and bad timing? Joel entered the room and loudly cleared his throat.

Fuck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling to write lately. However, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \- Lassy <3


End file.
